


Ice

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Ice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost slips on ice.(Fantasy)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



Theo watched Ghost carefully step down the stairs of the guild, hand gripping the railing so tightly he could see the knuckles turning white down from the bottom of the steps. Holding back a chuckle, he held out his free hand to Ghost to help the other down the last few steps and was surprised to feel the other death grip his hand immediately as he went down the last two steps.

“Thank you.” Ghost sighed, eyes still glued to the ground as he stuck next to Theo.

“No problem, Sunshine. Watch your step. The ice is everywhere.” Theo warned, shaking the other’s hand gently as it hadn’t been let go of yet. Not that he would mind holding hands for a while longer. But it was let go of fairly swiftly as they set about their jaunt towards the shops. He could hear the careful steps Ghost was taking the entire time, trying to keep the smile off his lips the entire time. It was one thing just getting Ghost to go with him but in the middle of winter was a whole new experience. He hadn’t expected Ghost to truly despise the colder times and nearly bite his head off for even asking for his company. He had to do some real coercion to get him out of his blanket cocoon. He was still certain that Ghost was going to head back to it at any given moment judging from the way the other was scowling. “Fresh air is good for yooouuu.”

“Not when the air hurts your damn face.” Ghost immediately grouched back, shooting a glare up at the other before he huffed and focused on where he was walking again. “Why don’t they just melt all this damn ice. We have the means to do it.”

“You’re smarter than that, Ghost. You know what would happen.” Theo chuckled, hearing the other grumble and curse under his breath. He would have to make this shopping trip a little faster than usual. He really didn’t want to make Ghost too angry. He turned to say something to the other when a loud yelp came from Ghost and the other was no longer in his sight. Looking down to the ground, he snorted before a full blown laugh burst from him. He had to clutch his stomach as he started laughing so hard he was doubling over. “I told you to watch your step!”

“Oh shut the FUCK up, Theo.” Ghost growled from where he was laid out on the ground. The cold was seeping into his back but he was annoyed to all hells and was in a mild amount of pain from the fall. 

“Feet get away from you, babe?” Theo snickered, reaching a hand out to help the other up carefully. “Should get you something better than those heels to walk around in.” He quickly placed a kiss against Ghost’s cheek and avoided the hand flying up to bat him away. 

“Shut up.” Ghost sighed, clearly trying his best not to pout but it was starting to show through as his lips quirked down and the tips of his ears started going red.

Theo started giggling again, slipping an arm around his shoulders to keep him close. “I’m sorry for laughing.” He whispered, nuzzling the other’s ear gently. “We’ll get this done quickly and head back okay?”

“You’re not sorry and we both know it but yes let’s get this over with swiftly. I’m cold.” Ghost sighed, letting the other pull him in as the extra heat was welcomed. He heard the other chuckle again before another kiss was quickly placed on his cheek. He let that one slide this time.


End file.
